pretty_little_liars_generation_afandomcom-20200213-history
Alison DiLaurentis Fields
Alison DiLaurentis Fields is a minor character in the Pretty Little Liars: Generation A fanfiction. She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. History High School Alison was the 'It Girl' and Queen Bee of Rosewood's teenage social circle, who had been best friends with Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily prior to her disappearance the night of September 1st, 2009. Out of the girls, she is considered pretty, manipulative, secretive, devilish and vindictive. Despite her sometimes malicious behavior toward others, she can make them feel very special, and is known by her close friends to have a sweet and caring side. The daughter Alison's parents knew, though fiercely independent and recklessly obstinate when challenged, was never the girl hated and feared by many. She never had a close relationship with her brother, Jason ,and they often fought. Although Alison seemed to have the perfect life, she was being harassed by a mysterious text-messenger named A shortly before her 'death.' One year after her disappearance, her 'body' was found buried in the backyard of her house. The autopsy states that she suffered a blow to the head and subsequently suffocated to death, with dirt being found in her lungs. The item that was used to kill her was discovered to be a shovel, which was also used to bury her. A flashback is shown of her hand coming out of the ground in her backyard, confirming she was buried alive. We later learn that someone grabbed her hand, trying to help her out. The liars find Alison again and she explains what happened the night she went missing, confirming all the people she met that night throughout the way who she thought was "A" (including Garrett, Jenna, Ian, Ezra, Toby, Byron etc). She then reveals that she was hit over the head with not a shovel, but a rock by an unknown person.. Her mother witnessed this and subsequently buried her alive, not realizing she wasn't dead and in order to cover the person who did it. She confirms that Mrs. Grunwald rescued her and she ran away from her. She then reveals that Mona found her and took her to the Lost Woods Resort and gave her the idea to fake her death from "A". It's later revealed Mona was Alison's "A", but she was NOT the one who hit Alison with the rock. The next morning, Alison dressed as Vivian Darkbloom, leaves town much to Mona's delight. Alison later returns to Rosewood, shocking everyone of her "coming back from the dead". Throughout the next episodes, Alison and the liars try to find out who the ruthless "A" is, when the liars and Mona begin to suspect'' Alison'' of being "A", as part of her "biggest game yet". Alison was arrested for the murders of Mona Vanderwaal, and Bethany Young. Personality Although Alison has it all, she is easily threatened by people who intimidate her. Her jealousy and need for power often get the best of her and cause her to act cruel and selfish; likewise her fearless nature has helped her to get revenge on her enemies numerous times. Alison is vindictive and cunning, she often uses other people as tools in her manipulations - she is the snake behind an angel's face. Nobody tells a lie better than Alison DiLaurentis. She has kept lots of information about her life from her friends, while managing to acquire all of their secrets. Alison often holds private knowledge of her friends over them to stay in control. She spun a web of lies so tangled that her friends were left to deal with the resentful "A" even after she was gone. Ali displays sociopathic qualities: controlling, paranoid, charming, seductive, dominant, incapable of remorse, and extremely intelligent. Though at times, Ali does seem to display real emotion. Romantic Relationships Ian Thomas: Briefly Dated. They began dating the summer Alison disappeared, while Ian and Melissa Hastings were on a break. Their relationship ended the night Alison disappeared. Ezra Fitz: Briefly Dated. They met in a college bar near Hollis. Alison lied about her age and led Ezra to believe she was Cece's roomate at UPenn. Ezra began writing a book about her, but on the night Alison disappeared, he found out she was lying to him, and he ended the relationship. Beach Hottie: Briefly Dated. Alison had a pregnancy scare while at Cape May. Beach Hottie is believed to have been the father. Cyrus Petrillo: Briefly Dated. He stole from her and stabbed her in the thigh. Emily DiLaurentis Fields: Kissed and now married. The Liars wait in the library before an exam, when Emily gets a text from "A" that sends her on a hunt for the book "Great Expectations". Seeing the book makes her flashback to when Alison had been reading the same novel one day alone in the library. Category:Characters